Nova Corps: Pericles' Crossing
by THANOSRULES
Summary: In the future, the Nova Corps are engaged in a bitter inter galactic conflict with the Badoon Empire. This is the tale of Denarion Luck as he participates in the invasion of the far off planet Percles' Crossing. Guest Starring Richard Rider, Nova Prime.


Nova Corps: Pericles' Crossing

Written by THANOSRULES Bryan Dyke

I remember the smell of sulfur as the drop ship pushed down to the planet.

Nothing more than a rock full of ash and fire floating through space.

They called it "Pericles' Crossing" or flarking PC . I don't remember why the Badoon wanted it so bad or why we had to hit them there. But we did. The Nova Corps was there to stop them. It was early in the war.

It was my first drop. I sat like a scared mouse in the fuselage of the ship. I held my blaster like it was my lifeline. I tried so hard not to look weak.

I nearly soiled my new Denarion pants as the ship rumbled and creaked on entry to the planet's atmosphere. Inside, the ship was filthy. I don't think it had even been cleaned since the last drop. I swear there were still pieces of Corpsmen's helmet and blood stains on the floor.

Ten of us were there, the first drop into Hell. There should have been 13 but they told me three of others had died the last mission. Most of them were lower ranking than me, but all of them had seen more combat. I hadn't seen any after all. When I looked into their eyes, they told me they full well knew this.

I was a "cherry" as Centurion Karma called me, I had just shipped in from New Xandar. My uniform was all shiny and new. Nobody looked me straight in the eye, or cared about me. I was bad luck. But that was also my name. Karma had been on me like a D'ast beetle since I showed up on PC. He was our Squad leader. For some reason he thought my name, Luck, and his name of Karma was a bad sign to be together in the same squad. He may have been right.

"Lucks murder for us all I say, Karma" Denarion Farkus said as he poked Karma and looked at me.

"He's cherry sure, but if he listens to me he might just yet live." Karma said back to Farkus. "Why couldnt we get a bloke with a better name though, like Stryker or Slaughter. We got Flarked." Karma joked.

"Had a 'Slaughter' Karma, he was with us 'fore you showed up from Deneb." Farkus replied in his thick Australian accent. "If you look real good you may find a chunk o' good ole Slaughter still down there in the floor grates. He took one right to the melon he did, right in the ship."

Karma did not say anything back. He just spit and picked at his weapon. I dont think he liked Farkus much either.

But I was "lucky".. I had gotten Denarion rank because of my family and my education. I requested special operations because they told me they were the best. I always wanted to work with the best. I wanted to be around Corpsmen who cared about their job.

Nothing better than getting handed your rank and showing up to a unit full of guys who had been dodging death in this hell for months. They flarking hated me.

I didn't worry about it much as I sat on the ship just trying to keep it together.

Just then, the ship buckled hard. It felt like it snapped in half. I could hear the pilots swearing. Not good. Everyone was tossed around a bit. I felt like my back was going to break, it didn't even phase most of the rest of the stick.

Corpsman Murfle, a Kree Volunteer, and my only real friend, dropped his rifle. Karma gave him a dirty look as Murfle stumbled to collect it. I think his name was something more complicated in Kree, but he went with it.

Centurion Karma, a strapping portrait of what a Nova Centurion should and could be, stepped up and shouted " One minute to target!"

I felt my stomach bunch up in a knot. The ship kept dropping.

The ship rumbled more. I thought I heard rivets popping on the hull. I don't know how the pilot kept it together. Everyone got ready and patted each other on the back. As we kept falling, everything on the ship seemed to stay together, maybe this bucket of bolts would hold up, I thought. I tried to pat a few others on the back, but the others just ignored me. I was the new guy and nobody seemed to care about getting to know me. I was probably dead anyways..especially with this rank.

Farkus looked right at me. "Whatever you do Lucky, dont soil your britches, mate. I dont like riding with that smellin' on my drop"

The door heaved. We all felt ourselves plastered to the ceiling and thrown down. Touchdown.

The hydraulics hissed and spit gas. The door dropped and the burning heat and air engulfed us.

_Pericles' Crossing_ was before us. It stunk of rotten eggs and burning tires.

For a second, there was nothing. Just the smell of those god-awful eggs and an open fire and the "pops and crackles" of serenity. It was like jumping into some stinky peaceful campfire.

But instead of passing out the marshmallows.. _all hell broke loose_.

I couldn't see anything . The "pops" I heard..were Badoon laser fire. Soon the louder boom of the report of rockets and bombs came. I heard yelling and screaming as Centurion Karma waved for us to follow him. I saw Corpsman Fallon hit right before my eyes, maybe Farkus went down too. I know Buford was torn clean in half right out of the door. Blood splattered all over me.

Karma grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me along with him.

"D'ast kid, keep on my ass and stay close! Let's earn that rank!" Centurion Karma spit at me as he pressed on shooting like a mad man into the abyss of smoke. I followed him like a blind sheep. I think some others followed me. Maybe I got off a few pot shots toward the blurr of enemy..but I doubt it.

The bodies dropped all around me…were they my squad mates? Were they Badoon? I think three or four of our squad were cut in half when the door dropped and we rushed like sand flies to get some cover and return fire. Aside from Fallon, I hadn't seen who they were. I saw Karma and Murfle near me. That was my world.

Past me, I could see the heaving throng of Badoon troops. They were overflowing like ants in the pass below. There were huge Badoon Mechs and Tripods bounding toward our position. It was a flarking mess. Fire and death were everywhere. All I could hear were explosions, bending metal, twisted steel and the hint of shouting somewhere.

Then the shouting gained clarity.

Centurion Karma barked orders at us all. " Get your Flarking assess over here!" He raised his rifle and put down some heavy laser fire toward the bloodthirsty advancing Badoon .

Murfle and I ran hard for him, as I looked up a few snips away, It was pretty quick after that before a volley of hot Badoon plasma ripped in to Karma. Karma's luck had run out.

Just like that Karma was dead. All hope lost with him.

I buried my head into the dirt near his sizzling Centurion rig like a scared child. Steam was still rising from his mangled body. What do I do?

We were pinned down and in deep trouble. The other drop ships were nowhere to be seen.

I guess there must have been a mistake and the drop had gone bad for us..maybe put us down behind enemy lines in a fatal error for us. We were all doomed!

I crouched down in terror behind the wall of dirt. Maybe I had fired a few rounds, but mostly I was just too scared.

I was waiting for Lady death and the mess of Badoon. I thought about prepping some timing grenades to blow up my body when the throng got to me. I don't know how to say or speak of the feeling of terror and uncontrollable fear. I was frozen. I looked over at Murfle. He was white as a ghost. He stared blankly at the charred mess that was Karma. He just looked stoned. Maybe he saw Lady death as well.

The smoke seemed to clear and I heard the roar of a supersonic flyer over my head. I looked up.

It was then when I first saw _Him_.

It was not Death.

The sky rumbled and the Badoon shifted fire. I could hear them screaming and cursing in their D'ast guttural tongue. I saw one of the enemy pointing to the sky. He looked like a scared ghost as well.

The skies opened up . Amidst the smoke, a series of punishing gravimetric beams ripped down from a lone specter in the sky. The ground kicked up PC ash on to my face.

It was Nova Prime!

What was he doing here?

He was an old man then..a relic of a different era.

All I knew about him then, was he was a human who had been conscripted in the way of old. I knew he had given his life several times for the sake of Xandar.

He was our greatest hero..our Nova Prime, the finest of us all. One time, I had heard he had locked himself in hell itself for our sake. But hell wouldn't have him and he made it back to us..!

But there he was, here to save me. Nova Prime here on Pericles' Crossing?

I heard the loud rip of his gravimetric blasts tore the sputtering crowd of Badoon. Inspired, I popped up and unloaded my blaster on the crowd. Several Badoon fell as they all sputtered at the cross fire. I could hear them gurgle.

It was an awesome sight…few Nova's had Prime's powers any more. Times were so rough.

His voice came in on my helmet like an alarm clock…and an old friend.

"Hey fellas, you look like you could use a hand" He said as he rocketed through the sky.

I couldn't talk back, I was still frozen with fear.

Nova Prime flew higher in the sky and rained down a massive arc light on one of the Mechs. Sparks flew everywhere and hot plasma showered on the Badoon. I could hear them jibber in agony.

He flew back and forth sending massive shockwaves into the enemy force. With him doing this we were able to advance on the communication facility which was now visible through the smoke.

Then, I got tired of being scared. We got up and rounded up the few of us that wee left. Just like that, the training kicked in. Suddenly, I was in charge. The men looked to me to tell them what to do. I did what I was supposed to, what I was trained to do.

I signaled to the others and we advanced closer to the communication pylon for the main tower. It was right where the briefing said it was going to be. It seemed we hadn't been _mis dropped_ after all. We were right where we were supposed to be! Where the heck was everybody else?

Several of the other Nova Corpsmen reported in our area. I shouted for them to follow me. We regrouped. We all had one foot in the grave but good fortune in the form of Nova Prime had changed our fate. I told you I was lucky.

I dove for cover before a smoldering metal ruin and threw the bag of timing grenades at the pylon. Corpsman Murfle popped down next to me and did the same. The ground shook and alien dirt kicked up in our faces. Laser fire danced all around us. More Badoon went flying everywhere as the massive explosion rocked the whole area .The explosives had hit their mark! . I went flying into the dark. I don't remember blacking out, but I suppose I did.

I don't remember waking up either. But I remember his hand reaching for me. I reached up to him through the ash and steaming gravel. He had a firm grip. I think he was telling me something.. but I couldn't hear. My eardrums were blown out. He pulled me from a half buried grave. He had a big smile on his face. I will never forget the look he gave us_. Our Nova Prime._

"Thank you sir!" I said not knowing if we had screwed up or done the right thing.

He just smiled at me and said "No sweat man, _call me Rich_.. good work back there"

"Sir, what do I do next?" I must have had snot and blood running down my nose.

Rich Rider didn't answer me. He just smiled at me again..with his "Long Island charm" he whispered something to me in my ear…smiled again and flew off. A sonic boom came almost instantly.

I saw behind where he had last stood, the smoldering remains of a thousand Badoon. Smoldering like a fiery Tsunami had ripped through them. Twisted Badoon mechs were curled together like balls of yarn.

Our drop ships were now pouring in. Reinforcements had arrived. The objective had been taken…all thanks to ten Nova corpsmen and Rich Rider.

There were only four of us left to stand there bleeding in the ash of PC that day. Four survivors out of five hundred corpsman.

–

The crowd of the Nova Corpsman graduation ceremony at the Ko-Rel Adjunct Nova Corps Academy kept listening to the old man, an old Nova Legate with a dusty uniform, behind the podium. The old man had scars and a ridiculous amount of medals on his uniform. On his chest, was every decoration known to the Nova Corps.

His gold name tag read "Luck".

He continued to address the mass of well dressed people and uniformed Nova Corpsman.

The summer winds were cool and the birds were chirping. The weather was not too different than it would have been on a warm New Xandar day. The soldier speaking cleared his throat and looked at the crowd.

"That was the day Charlie company, first platoon, fourth squad earned the Nova cross. I've told that story a hundred times at things like these and probably will till I die." The old soldier said.

"The war was hell, but it is over now." He said as he looked back down at his notes.

"It was never about a chunk of rock named PC it was never even about Xandar. It was more about Xandarians. It was about people. It was always about people. Xandar is people and are just rock and steel. Things. Ideas and concepts are far more important. These are what fuel us as people. A better life for everyone. Justice. Truth. Freedom. It was about right versus wrong and good versus evil. It was about all of us working together to right those wrongs. Some may think that is a fairy tale. PC was no D'ast fairy tale. "

"Each man and woman, we do our share when called upon and together we will make the universe a better place. Together we are stronger than anything. You will go to dark dark places to test this in your souls. Dark places hell would call tame like the "cancerverse" or damned Pericles Crossing. Places nightmares pass by."

"As a Nova Corpsman, you will bear this cross so that others do not have to. That is what it has always been about. Others can smile in the cool breeze of the summer sun. Others can enjoy the cool mist of a warm summer night. But you..you will stand here…with those others to your right and left and you will shield those people ,far away, from the cold sting of winter and the monsters in the night…even if they don't have a clue of your sacrifice. Even if they never know your name."

"You are a Nova corpsmen..and this is your job. This IS Xandar. Ultimately, Xandar is NOT a fairy tale, but something very real. Service. It takes real work to accomplish it's goals." Luck said as he scanned the crowd with determined eyes.

"In a moment, you may have that opportunity to make the world a better place. You will graduate this Academy and become a full fledged Nova corpsman. Places like Pericles Crossing will await you. Maybe great legends like Richard Rider, Nova Prime, will fight by your side. Maybe _Lady_ _death_ will cross your path.

The old corpsman paused, took a deep breath, and looked down at his old hands. He saw the young faces of the corpsman in the crowd looking at him with eager eyes.

"My corpsmen," he paused and collected himself again. "My corpsmen, remember that time is precious. In one second, you will have your youth, and in another you will be old or gone. You have no time to stop for death. But she will come for you none the less." He squinted his eyes and continued.

"Your time is a split second in the vast gulf of infinity. Yet, it is time enough to make your mark..will you do the right thing? Or will you do the wrong thing? For that split second of time, you are a Nova corpsman it will all count..it will all matter…to you and others."

"..and Corpsman, I leave you with this…. someone had a chance to whisper it in my ear one day past, when I was young , I ask you as a Corpsman to remember it when death comes to your door….his voice whispered to me and said, "if death ever comes your way and won't let you pass… make sure you scream right back in his face!"

"My corpsman, never..ever.. stop screaming in death's face." Luck stepped back from the podium and pointed his finger at the crowd of graduates. "You _are_ Xandar... now and _forever_."

He lowered his hand and walked away from the podium. A Nova Denarion in full dress Uniform came forward and shook the Legate's hand. He offered Legate Luck a full salute, to which Luck returned.

The Centauri Denarion came to the front of the podium and addressed the crowd below.

"Corpsman Dismissed!" He said as the crowd began to filter from the seating area.

–

I sat down at the busy bar near the Academy grounds as Nova Corpsman and families celebrated around me. My belt and tie had loosened considerably. I sat alone in the crowd. Every now and then a graduate would come up to me and shake my hand, but otherwise no one sat with me.

The beer was warm in this god dam off world adjunct academy. I had three at my table that recruits had bought me. I couldn't even get them down. Some sort of local custom..D'ast warm beer. I had spoke at three of these in the last starport junction and this was the first of these type of places. Flarking warm beer!

I had forced down a few intolerable sips before the arm grabbed mine.

"I thought you like your beer cold Old luck?" The old voice said as his arm squeezed my forearm tight

It was my old pal Murfle.

D'ast, he was an old man too.

"I heard a Corpsman who can stand a warm glass of beer has never set foot on PC." He smiled as he pushed another beer my way.

The End

Written by: Bryan Dyke (THANOSRULES)

This is purely intended as fan fiction and not used for any material Nova Corps, Nova (Rich Rider) and any other marvel characters are owned by Marvel Comics.


End file.
